Raifu Rein
{{Char_box|Tsume Tsukamu' Tsukamu and Rein have a good relationship. Tsukamu appreciates Rein and vise versa. However, Tsukamu is jealous of Rein because he became an admiral, and Tsukamu was still a vice-admiral. 'Maria Lockheart' While Maria and Rein haven't met that much, they are seen fighting together against an army of pirates in their way. 'Oceanus Christum & All Other Vice Admirals' Oceanus Christum Oceanus and Rein seemed to have developed a bond with each other, seeming to become friends. They are always seen talking at Marine HQ. Other Vice Admirals Rein treats all of the other vice admirals the same way as Maria. Marines '''Fleet Admiral Akainu' Rein absolutely hates Akainu, even before he fought him. Akainu also hates him, mostly for his left leg. These too hate each other very much, and they never want to see each other again. General Inspector Sengoku Before the timeskip, Sengoku and Rein were pretty good with each other. However, after the timeskip, Rein thought Sengoku leaving the position of Fleet Admiral was "the biggest mistake he'd ever seen" and "why?". Raifu Nawa Raifu Nawa and Raifu Rein have a good relationship because they are siblings. They also are both marines and have similar Devil Fruits. I mean, one turns people into liquid and the other one turns them into figurines, but it's similar in the touching aspect. World Government Ritoru Chikara Ritoru and Rein are pretty good friends, having met in childhood. Using all of the encounters, Ritoru used some of Rein's DNA to craft a weapon as strong as him. Wow! Pirates Mugiwaras Monkey D. Luffy While first Luffy did not like Rein because of the attack on Zoro, they became good friends and joined alliances after they shared the same goal of defeating Akainu. ...Even though Rein tried to kill Luffy. Roronoa Zoro This friendship is not good. Rein and Zoro tried to kill each other. It was a long fight, but Rein won. However, it left him with scars on his back that have not gone away. He claims this is bad because "wounds should be inflicted on the facing side". "Former Warlord and Strongest Fishman" Jinbe Jinbe and Rein do not like each other at all. They fought and it made Jinbe have to say to never mention being a Warlord again. Sticky Pirates Hans D. Mada Mada absolutely hates Rein. He defeated his crew, and made them almost die. At any moment, Mada would kill Rein But we need to wait until he is relevant again. Yonko Land Citizens Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin Linlin does not know too much about our white haired, toy collector admiral. While he was in the fight against her, he didn't do much and they lost. The only thing he did do was manage to sever one of Linlin's rings, which made her so angry she picked him up and threw him across the battlefield. Charlotte Katakuri Katakuri doesn't even know about Rein. But Rein does. Rein and the navy captured Katakuri once Luffy defeated him. Suro Suro was caught by Rein, who used his OP Devil Fruit to make Suro his servant. He's been doing that forever. Kaido Kaido and Rein were fighting together. Rein was with the marines, and Kaido was by himself. However, he did nothing and wasn't even shown. But it was mentioned that all marines were there, so... Wano Samurai/Ninja People In Rein's cover story, Rein meets many samurai and ninja of Wano. I'm not saying who, just read it. It's great. Pirates To Rein, pirates are weak and undesirable individuals who just are in it for the money. However, over the course of the story, he seems to grow fond of them. The Helix Pirates While the Helix Pirates fought with the Sticky Pirates against Rein, they lost but put up a good fight. Law Law fought Suro, who was being watched over by Rein. So, I guess they met? Donquixote "Joker" Doflamingo Rein and the other vice admirals fought Doflamingo for a short time, but it counts. What If He was A Pirate? If Vice Admiral Rein was a Pirate, he would have a bounty of 557 million beli. He would be a Swordsman. The crew he would probably fit into would be the Whitebeard Pirates, due to their high bounties and pure strength. What If He was A Revolutionary? If Vice Admiral Rein was a Revolutionary, he would be the 4th strongest. He would have a bounty of 600 million. Date of Birth His birthday is September 17. It's said that he was a twin, but this "twin" was never shown. I mean, he could be anyone! What Does His Fruit Taste Like? Vice Admiral Rein claims it tastes like spinach on a doorknob filled with ketchup on top. In this moment, he was acting silly. Love Life Rein doesn't really feel affection. However, many people are attracted towards him. Weaponship Rein is a master with guns, swords, and hand to hand. Durability Rein's durability is nothing to mess with, as he survived Akainu's Ryuusei Kazan with only minor wounds. He also overpowered Zoro's Shishi Sonson with his own attack, which made Zoro bleed and he only had a stain from Zoro's blood. He also survived Jack Baro's Bunshi Hen'I, as he was still able to operate in his distorted form and could still use his fruit properly. Flashback During Rein's fight with Oven, we see a flashback of him with his young brother Raifu Nawa. He lives in Raijin Island with his father, Raifu Nobu. Rein ends up finding a Devil Fruit that he eats on the island when the Big Mom Pirates arrive. Big Mom and her family came because Nobu has a soul that is special and grants who ever has it immortality. Nobu defeats Zeus, but after he finishes his battle, Oven comes in and kills him with Heat Denasshi, breaking Nobu's skull. Rein is traumatized and swears to some day defeat Oven. Smarts Rein is quite smart, having deciphered every single Devil Fruit's properties and weaknesses after reading the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. He also is smart in battle, preferring to save his energy. Equal Fighter The fighter Rein is similar in power to is Charlotte Katakuri, the strongest sweet commander. Differences With The Hobi Hobi no Mi Rein's fruit, The Koka Koka no Mi, is very different from the Hobi Hobi no Mi. You see, the Koka Koka no Mi doesn't instantaneously turn something into a figure, it covers in. So in essence, it's more like surrounding something in action figure matierial, and also the author said it's like mind control, and anything it takes over gets harder and shinier. Before The Timeskip Before the timeskip, Raifu Rein was still a Vice Admiral. We first met him getting orders from Fleet Admiral Sengoku to stop Jinbe, Zoro, The Sticky Pirates, and the Helix Pirates in Marineford. While getting there, he teams up with Maria Lockheart to defeat the pirates in their way. After that, Vice Admiral Rein followed his duties and defeated all of them and turned them into figurines with his Devil Fruit. He released all of them after the war into the sea, almost drowning them. The only one he didn't release was Jinbe, who he turned into the World Government who then denounced his Shichibukai status. After The Timeskip After the timeskip, Vice Admiral Rein goes to the New World and briefly fights Doflamingo with the other Vice Admirals, but it is unfinished. He then goes and fights one of the Yonko Crews, that being the Big Mom Pirates. Vice Admiral Rein battled and defeated his father's killer, Charlotte Oven. He claims that he didn't react emotionally. He and the Marines also defeat Charlotte Katakuri. But tragedy strikes when Big Mom attacks him. Admiral Borasalino and Admiral Fujitora help him, but the Marines end up losing, and soon retreat. Raifu Rein detects if their any pirates around, and then he gets a Strong Swordsman Pirate Figurine and commands him to locate any Pirates nearby. The figurine finds Trafalgar D. Water Law, and barely defeats him. But Monkey D. Luffy approaches Vice Admiral Rein, challenging him to a duel. Monkey D. Luffy powers up into Gear Second until Sanji says he'll handle Vice Admiral Rein. They clash, but Sanji loses, and almost kills Luffy and Sanji if it wasn't for the fact that Admiral Fujitora told him that they were sailing back, so Vice Admiral Rein stops and leaves. In Wano, his brother is taking his place because he has a fever. He then comes back to replace his brother. A few arcs later, he fights Jack Baro, who he defeats but doesn't capture due to Baro's Devil Fruit, the Enke Enke no Mi, which allowed him to escape. The Marines think he did kill Baro, and gains the Rank of Admiral, due to the death of Kizaru after fighting Gear 5th Luffy. After Luffy is going to get the One Piece, him and the Marines show up. He fights Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy powers into Gear Fourth, but Luffy uses everything he has but Rein still puts him in a near death state. Luffy activates Gear Fifth to then pummel Rein. It turns out Rein used The Action Clone Technique on Kuro. He put a note on Kuro saying how he would help them defeat Sakazuki in an attempt to redeem himself. Once the Straw Hats fight Sakazuki, he shows up and turns Sakazuki's left hand into a figurine. After he is defeated, Rein asks the Straw Hats if he can join the Grand Fleet, and the Straw Hats say yes. He then leaves. After this, he has his own cover story about him and Kin'emon meeting and teaching the samurai Fishman Jujutsu. Attire Vice Admiral Rein wears the general Marine Attire, but when he fights, he takes it off and uses his suit for combat. His suit carries a gun with seastone bullets that can kill Devil Fruit Users, Logia or Not. Likes and Dislikes Rein loves rice, but hates dango. He likes to look fashionable and makes epic faces (Most of which are in his fight with Zoro). His hobby is collecting stamps, and what he dislikes the most is fame without work. Fishman Karate / Fishman Jujutsu Raifu Rein is well versed in Fishman Karate. as he learned it from his Father, who had learned it from when he visited Fishman Island. Rokushiki Vice Admiral Shiroiratto can use all of the Six Powers Techniques, including the Seventh Power, the Rokuogan. He also has a variation of both Kami-e, Rankyaku, and Soru. Ship Rein has a ship known as the Kon'Nan Mana, which is made of figurined water. Moveset Techniques: Gifuto (English: Gift or Viz: Action Touch) Rein's most basic technique, where he touches an enemy and turns them into a figurine. This technique varies from a simple touch to a strong punch. Figuryurinbodui (English: Figurine Body or Viz: Action Surround) One of Rein's most used techniques, where he coats a part of his body in the "Action Energy" to turn anything that comes into contact with it into a figurine. It does not work in close combat. Geppo (English: Moon Step or Viz: Moonwalk) A Rokushiki technique, where he jumps off air itself. Tekkai (English: Iron Mass or Viz: Iron Body) A Rokushiki technique, where the Vice Admiral hardens the muscles in his body to make them as strong as iron. Shigan (English: Finger Gun or Viz: Finger Pistol) One of the Rokushiki techniques, where Raifu Rein pushes his finger at a high speed with the damage output of a bullet. Rankyaku (English: Storm Leg or Viz: Tempest Kick) A Rokushiki technique, where he kicks at high speeds at power to create a compressed air blade that can slice objects and hurt a human. Soru (English: Shave) Another Rokushiki technique, where he moves at extremely high speeds, increasing the power of his attacks. Soru "Denka" (English: Shave "Charge" or Viz: Shave "Shoulder Bash") A variation of Soru, where he runs at high speeds and nails his enemy with his shoulder. Kami-e (English: Paper Drawing, Viz: Paper Art, and Funimation: Paper Arts) A Rokushiki technique, where he bends his body like paper to dodge attacks or to float. Kami-e "Tsubasa" (English: Paper Drawing "Wings", Viz: Paper Art "Glide", and Funimation: Paper Arts "Gliders") A variation of Kami-e, where he bends his hands into paper wings and can glide. In this form, he can't use his hands for attacking, so he typically uses Rankyaku in this form. Rankyaku: Moretsuna Yubi (English: Storm Leg: Tempest Finger or Funimation: Tempest Kick: Sky Twist) A combination of all the techniques, where Rein jumps up with Geppo and twists his hand with Kami-E. Then, he makes it faster with Soru and hardens it with Tekkai and then he uses Shigan with Rankyaku, which creates a "Tornado". Rokuogan (English: Six King Gun or Viz: Six King Pistol) The most powerful Rokushiki technique, where he forms his hands together to create a massive blast. Gyojin Karate: Umi no Ha (English: Fishman Karate: Ocean Blade, Funimation: Fishman Karate: Sea Cutter) Rein surrounds his hands with water and then proceeds to launch it at the enemy. Gyojin Karate: Sen Pondosuraiku (English: Fishman Karate: Thousand Pound Strike) Rein covers his fist in one thousand pounds of water and then punches his enemy. Akushonsupon (English: Action Spawn) Vice Admiral Rein summons an action figure he has at his disposal. His strongest figure is Suro, a Pirate who has Observation Haki and can use a sword perfectly. He can choose which figure he wants to summon through his mind. Akushonrasshu (English: Action Rush) Rein runs and tags his enemies, turning them into figurines. Gesshirui Rasshu (English: Rodent Rush) Rein moves his body like a rat in figurine form and rushes towards his enemies, then slamming them to the ground. This turns the enemy into a figurine. This was used against Sakazuki. Jaakuna Yarinage (English: Evil Javelin) Rein makes his sword a figurine and then throws it like a javelin. This is typically used on Swordsmen. Toppu Supin (English: Top Spin) He spins around, touching his foes and turning them into action figures. Setchi Ichibu (English: Ground Some, or Viz: Sea Platform) If Rein is touching water, he pulls out his hand and touches the sea, creating a platform. Akushonpusshu (English: Action Push) Vice Admiral Rein gets close to his opponent on the air or ground and turns them into a figure, then he pushes the matter around him with his strength, which will result in the opponent getting pushed back with great force and great speed. This process lasts just 1 yoctosecond, or one septillionth of a second, making it his fastest attack by far. He used this on Jinbe, Kanari Katto, Big Mom, Sanji, and Jack Baro. Pistoru o Atsumeru (English: Collect Pistol) Vice Admiral Shiroiratto pulls out his bullets from his pockets and uses Gifuto to turn the bullets into figurines that he can change the size of the bullets and then flick the bullets fast with his tremendous strength. Tokigan (English: Time's Eye) Rein teleports his sword for a long ranged slice. Kabe no Atsumeru (English: Gather Wall) By turning matter into a figure, he can create a pillar that can block attacks and hurt his enemies. Hibaihin (English: Not For Sale or Viz: Partial Figure) The Vice Admiral only turns apart of his enemy into a figurine. Furiakushon (English: Free Action or Viz: Resurrection) Vice Admiral Rein turns a figurine back into a human. Jimen Kabe (English: Earth Wall) He turns a portion of the ground into a figure, blocking attacks. He can also move his wall. Benri Shuushuku (English: Convenient Shrinkage) Rein touches himself and shrinks his size to avoid an attack. Teiden (English: Power Cut) Rein turns his sword into a figure and increases its size for a powerful strike or a huge shockwave in the air. This is his signature move. Supa Teiden (English: Super Power Cut) A more powerful version of Teiden. Raifuru (English: Rifle) Rein moves his hand super fast and touches his enemy partially, creating a hole in them. Fukusu Dageki (English: Multiple Strike Barrage) Rein lands multiple, fast, and precise strikes at his opponent, turning select parts of their body into a figurine. Byouga: Zukei (English: Drawing: Figurine) Rein touches an enemy, but only partially with his finger. This creates a line of figurine on an enemy. Akushonpureisu (English: Action Place or Viz: Figurine Warp) The Vice Admiral transports a figurine to any place, regardless of measures taken. Maru Ana (English: Round Hole or Viz: Collector's Circle) Vice Admiral Rein swiftly hits an opponent and uses Hibaihin to turn them into a figurine, forming a figurine circle. This circle is not connected to the target. There is a technique that happens after this. Raundokikku (English: Round Kick) After using Maru Ana, Rein can use a kick to knock the circular part of the target's body. Okimono Finisshu (English: Figurine Finish) Rein quickly slices and touches an opponent to make them get cut and to turn them into a figurine. Hanbai no Ken (English: Fist of Sales) Rein turns his fist into an action figure, making it big, and slamming his foes. This doesn't decapitate him because he is a Collectible Human. Kirin (English: Giraffe or Funimation: Action Dragon) Rein turns the solid matter particles in the air and makes a shield out of it. This resembles a Kirin. Akushonkuroun (English: Action Clone) Rein changes the size of a figurine to make it look like him. Kyodaina Hanbai (English: Big Sales) Rein turns himself into a giant figure, but only for 5 minutes. Hairu Pasu (English: Enter Path) Rein touches the ocean to create a pathway to stand on. Obujekuto Bunkatsu (English: Object Breakup) Rein turns an object or person into a figurine, and then cuts them in half. This does kill. Kuuki Yuuga (English: Air Elegance or Funimation: Sky Skates) Rein walks on the sky or any wind attack like skates. This is used with the next move. Kuukiatsu Joushou (English: Air Pressure Blast) Rein touches the air with Haki and turns it into a figurine. He then flicks the figurine at the opponent at such high speeds it messes with the air. Chisana Unmei (English: Tiny Fate) Raifu turns his opponents small, crushes or decapitates them, and turns them into a regular person. This technique is perfect for killing his victims and has few weaknesses. Toru (English: Take or Funimation: Steal) The user impales a target with Choppu while it is a figurine, and then increases the size of the sword. It is aimed at the heart. This left Zoro in a near death state. Raibu Kaibou (English: Live Dissection) Rein's 2nd strongest attack and arguably his first, Rein turns a limb of the target into a figurine and then uses Soru to quickly move his arm to chop the enemies' arm off. It can even work for the entire body of aa target. This attack can also be enhanced with Busoshoku Haki. Shokan Akushon (English: Summoning Action) "Shokan Akushon" is regarded as one of the most powerful attacks in One Piece. It is also Vice Admiral Rein's most powerful technique. He uses this technique by summoning his action figures to form an army of figures. There is also no limit on the amount of size changing in this technique. He used this technique against Charlotte Oven and Sanji. This technique has many different versions, including the Ningyo Shokan Akushon (Used by King Urako), and the Obu Shokan Akushon (Used by Jack Baro). Armament Haki Techniques Busoshoku: Gifuto (English: Armament: Gift Give or Viz: Armament: Action Touch) The same as the regular Gifuto. It is performed on Logia users. Busoshoku: Yoroiratto (English: Armament: Armor Rat) Rein coats himself in Busoshoku Haki and does the same thing as Gesshirui Rasshu. Observation Haki Techniques Kenbunshoku: Chokouryu Shageki (English: Observation: Long Ranged Shot) Rein touches a rock and throws it with his strong power. It will always hit it's target, as stated by Jinbe, who felt it. Sword Techniques Yagi no Sessaku (English: Goat's Cut or Viz: Rodent Slash) Rein quickly turns his legs figurine and increases their size to make him move faster. He then pulls out Choppu and delivers a powerful slash that can even cut liquids like they were paper. Sakenomi Tassei (English: Bringer Accomplishment, Viz: Achievement Slice, and Funimation: Rewarding Slash) Rein summons Suro to borrow his sword. He then throws the two swords at high speeds like a boomerang. It turned out he put a bullet on the front of the swords for it to feel like a sword and bullet at the same time. While the target is paralyzed from the attack, Rein uses Rankyaku from his hand at close range to do the cutting part. Kyojin-Zashi (English: Colossus Stab) Rein uses Kyodaina Hanbai on himself and does the same to both Choppu and Suro's sword. He then uses the two swords in a Susanoo like manner. It causes mass destruction, so he only uses it on strong opponents like Zoro and Akainu. Awakened Techniques Figyurinhoppa (English: Figurine Hopper) Rein hops around the battlefield, turning anything he touches with his legs into figurines. Sekai no Teigi (English: World Definition) Rein touches the ground near him into a figurine and proceeds to crack it with Choppu. This creates a huge vibration in the ground similar to the Gura Gura no Mi or Hasshoken. Zou no Sekai (English: Statue World) Vice Admiral Rein touches the ground and turns it into a figurine. He then increases it's size to make a fort where he can use different techniques from above. Video Game Only Attacks The Vice Admiral appears in One Piece: Thousand Storm. Kikku no Atsumeru (English: Collect Kick) Shiroiratto turns his leg into a figurine and then performs a kick. Kiretsu (English: Fissure) Vice Admiral Rein turns the ground beneath his opponent into a figurine and then shrinks the ground to make it very tiny. Devil Fruit Powers With the Koka Koka no Mi, he can turn solid, plasma and liquid organisms into figurines. When the target is a figurine, they gain all the same abilities except Vice Admiral Rein can change their size and has complete control over them. With the ability to turn any solid or liquid into an action figure, he can counter his weakness, that being Water and Kairoseki (Seastone). If he is touching the user of the Gasu Gasu no Mi with Haki, he can turn them into a figurine. This Devil Fruit is one of the best in the Paramecia Class. Food Tastes Vice Admiral Rein's favorite foods include rice and anything that is sour, and his least favorite food is candy. His favorite dish to prepare is soup with a side of shrimp. = Blood Type = Vice Admiral Rein's blood type is B. Zodiac Sign Vice Admiral Ginratto is a Virgo. The Color of His Devil Fruit & Why He is Represented By The Color Silver He is represented by the color silver because of his silver hair and his Devil Fruit. His Devil Fruit is represented by the color silver. Actor Oda based Rein's design off of Tomohisa Yamashita and gave him a similar personality. Fights Raifu Rein vs. Suro: Win Raifu Rein vs. Zoro: Win Raifu Rein vs. Jinbe: Win Raifu Rein vs. The Sticky Pirates and the Helix Pirates: Win Raifu Rein and The Current Vice Admirals vs. Donquixote Doflamingo: Unfinished Raifu Rein and The Marines vs. Charlotte Katakuri: Win Raifu Rein vs. Charlotte Oven: Win Raifu Rein, Admiral Fujitora, and Admiral Kizaru vs Big Mom: Loss Raifu Rein vs. Trafalgar D. Water Law : Win Raifu Rein vs. Monkey D. Luffy: Unfinished Raifu Rein vs. Sanji: Win Raifu Rein vs. Jack Baro: Win Raifu Rein and Straw Hats vs. Sakazuki: Win Overall, a strong character. Theme Vice Admiral Rein's theme is over here. Appearances Episode 463; Chapter 557 Episode 464; Chapter 559 Episode 466; Chapter 562 Episode 467; Chapter 563 Episode 468; Chapter 564 Episode 0; Chapter 565 (This is an OVA, and in the OVA, he just meets and defeats Suro.) Episode 732; Chapter 792 Episode 733; Chapter 795 Episode 839; Chapter 859 Episode 851; Chapter 893 Episode 945; Chapter 995 Episode 976; Chapter 1051 Episode 977; Chapter 1053 Episode 1111; Chapter 1187 Episode 1112; Chapter 1188 Episode 1113; Chapter 1189 Episode 1132; Chapter 1200 Episode 1133; Chapter 1202 Episode 1134; Chapter 1203 Episode 1135; Chapter 1204 Chapter 1212-1247 Trivia * Vice Admiral Rein's name means "Life Line" in English because of his power to end life. * Raifu Rein's design is supposed to be similar to Killua from Hunter x Hunter, but with an older look. * Raifu Rein's figurines are a nod to the collector stereotype, but Vice Admiral Rein doesn't try to collect them all, instead using the Koka Koka no Mi's powers for capturing or killing in some cases. Articles Thank you to everyone who was able to let me use their articles without harm. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Category:Alive Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine admirals Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Males Category:Most Popular Pages Category:Male Category:Haki Category:World Government Category:Rein Family Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Grand Fleet Category:Former Marine Category:Former Villains Category:Former Marine Admirals Category:Protagonists Category:Male User Category:Characters by Occupations Category:Fishman Karate User Category:Originals Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Assassin